We'll Be Okay
by runaway4ever
Summary: From basic training, to his entry into WWII, and his surprise return home. Bill was wounded badly but Fran's going to stick it out with him because they kept a promise to each other. She needs him and he needs faith...


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm back with another story. This one also took me two days :D But I think it was worth it. I needed something to take my mind off the final exams.

But thank God, that's over with. I'm all ready for summer =) Anyways, I wanna give a BIG THANKS to **ber1719**. She was my lovely beta reader. I needed her input before I posted it. And, she helped me a lot. And another thing is I also have to catch up on my B.o.B reading for this past week x/ Sorry I've been a lazy bum! So, I really hope you guys like this one. I had fun writing it. Oh and at the whole beginning with the _Italics, _that part of the story is placed in the past. It's kinda like a memory of sorts :)

_Disclaimer: I have no disrespect for the Men of Easy Company, this is purely entertainment. I own nothing from B.o.B._

_

* * *

_

_"Hey Fran ?"_

_"What is it Bill ?" Fran yelled from the kitchen._

_"__I-__I'm signing up for the paratroopers, tomorrow."_

_There was complete silence on the other side of the wall. He __wishes __she would say something. Anything that will let him know she's upset or that she might be okay with it. Anything that will allow him to know that she understands he has to do this._

_A few minutes pass and Fran finally appeared in the doorway. He felt heartbroken when he saw that beautiful yet sad face. He put that sadness there, now he wish he could take it back._

_"Why ?" Fran uttered with tears in her eyes._

_"You read the articles, they need volunteers. They want the best of the best. I wanna be the best Fran, not only for you and Ma but for myself."_

_Fran came up to Bill and placed her tear-stained cheek on his chest._

_"B-but you're already the best, don't you know that ?"_

_Her soft crying made Bill wrap his arms tighter around her._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry. It's gonna be okay, Frannie." Bill whispered deeply into her soft hair._

A Month Later-

_"Come on Fran, I'm gonna miss my train." Bill said as he walked __a little__ faster with his suitcase and bag._

_"Alright alright, geez could you be in more of a rush to leave me ?" Fran said in a huff._

_Bill stopped abruptly to stare at her._

_"You know it's not like that. I __would__ rather spend my every waking hours with you, Fran." He said solemnly._

_Now she felt bad for even saying something like that._

_"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to leave me here today. Who knows when I'll see you again. I mean this is just basic training and then you'll be off to __war-."_

_"Will you wait for me ?" Bill asked all of the sudden._

_"Huh?" Fran __asked,__beyond confused. _

_"You said it yourself, I'm gonna be gone for awhile. I don't wanna come home after all of this to find out that you found someone to replace me." Bill told her honestly._

_"So, can you wait for__ me?"_

_"Of course I can, no one could ever replace you Bill. You're my childhood sweetheart. How could you even think that ?"_

_"I don't know. My life has been so good with you, I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, ya know ?" Bill said quietly._

_She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him softly on the lips._

_"I'll be waiting right here."_

_Bill smiled and nodded his head. With his suitcase and bag in his hands, Bill kissed Fran once more. But this time he made her breathless. _

_The train whistle started to blow as Fran giggled like a school girl. She watched Bill step onto the train and stood at the doorway waving goodbye to her._

_"I love you, Bill Guarnere! Go and give them hell." Fran announced loudly causing a few people to turn their heads and stare at her. But she didn't care, she didn't care at all._

_Bill chuckled to himself, "Love you too Frannie."_

_"Oh and I promise to come back and sweep you off your feet...again." Bill quickly added._

_The train started to depart but Bill didn't stop talking._

_"I'm gonna come back and marry ya. And we'll have our dream family. With a couple of healthy and beautiful little kids running 'round, alright ?"_

_Fran stood there and gave Bill her final breathtaking smile that left an imprint on his brain for the rest of his life._

Present-

That familiar train whistle was blowing as Bill grabbed his things and got off. The ride from New York to South Philly was tiring but all he could think about was his Frannie.

Bill was leaning on his crutch while one hand was holding his army bag. Bill hated the fact that Fran was gonna see him like this; a one-legged man.

After that faithful day in the frozen forest, Bill lost a leg. He wasn't the same guy anymore. How can you be after something like that ? He was shipped back to the States, so the doctors could fix up what they could. He didn't tell Fran, he wanted to surprise her when he got home.

Bill got out of the cab and walked slowly to the front door. He was nervous. His hands were slightly shaking and his mouth was dry.

One knock. Two knocks. Door opens.

"Bill?" Fran gasped in surprise.

He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey...told ya I'd come back, didn't I?" He ginned proudly, dusting off the front of his jacket, and held out his arms.

"Well, here I am.."

Fran jumped across and kissed him hard. It was a kiss filled with pent-up frustration, worry, and now; Relief.

Bill held back a strangled sob as he held her in a tight embrace.

"God, I missed you." They both breathed at the same time.

Later that night, Bill and Fran sat in bed together. She kept staring at the leg that wasn't there anymore. She felt weird asking him but she was too curious to know what happened.

Bill looked at her amused, "What ?" he finally asked.

"What happened ?"

Bill shrugged his shoulders. Fran realized it was the ' I'll tell ya but I don't wanna keep talking about it ' shrug.

"Got in a little accident tryna help my buddy Joe."

She took his hand into hers and squeezed it.

"You know it's not gonna be the same anymore, right ? I'm not gonna be able to do a lot of things I used to do before. I mean, I won't be able to carry you upstairs when you fall asleep on the couch. I can't hold all of your heavy grocery bags o-or anything like that."

Fran sat there quietly and listened. She didn't want to disturb him.

"I used to be able to take care of you but now ? Now it's gotta be the other way around." He sighed sadly.

"So, I guess what I'm tryna say is, if this gets _too hard _for you then I understand if you wanna leave one day..."

There was a _loud _silence between them.

"Nobody said it was going to be easy." Fran finally replied thoughtfully.

"But I'm willing to work on it...with you 'cause I love you Bill."

Fran looked Bill in the eye and held his softening gaze.

"So, what _I'm _trying to say is, maybe it's time _I_...swept you off _your_ feet...sort of." Fran shrugged and smiled at him.

Bill laughed and then...there it was. That familiar twinkle was in his eyes again. That little bright light that showed he was full of life. It was there when He first kissed her and told her he loved her. It was there when he took her to the prom and asked her to move in with him. It was something that belong to the Confident Bill Guarnere who was happy knowing he made someone else happy. It was something she hasn't seen in almost 3 years and boy, did she miss it.

And at that moment, Fran knew that Bill Guarnere was gonna be just fine.


End file.
